


Evidence On Purpose

by MarchWindsAprilShowers



Series: Quote Prompts [22]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, M/M, Quote Challenge, Relationship Reveal, important author's note at the end!, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchWindsAprilShowers/pseuds/MarchWindsAprilShowers
Summary: "They're practically giving it away."





	Evidence On Purpose

Maybe they were oblivious to the fact that their secret would slip or they were just tired of hiding it, but it was getting obvious that there was more than just a friendship between them. Sure, in the beginning if anyone cared to glance over at them, they became the best of friends with piles of inside jokes that no one else understood. Hell, Zoro and Luffy are practically married, so who really gives a shit? 

Nami. 

And Robin. 

The two most observant people in the crew. 

It’s not that they give a shit about Sanji and Usopp’s relationship in that way, if anything it’s “good for them”, but there are some... _ inconsistencies.  _ The cook has been very good at not overstepping the best friend zone, at least he was in the beginning. Now there are these slips and dents that pop up randomly between, and right as someone has  _ any  _ inkling of an idea that there’s more, they revert right back into the dynamic that everyone is familiar with. Sure, it’d erase the doubt for those who are uninspired or uninterested, but not for everyone which is what those two probably didn’t count on. 

As time went on, their slips became something a lot more noticeable.

The first example of one of their ‘slips’ was the morning before they docked into the next town. Nami had gotten up early to get a head start on her map, Chopper repacking first-aid kits. The two of them thought about foraging for food in the kitchen, but Sanji was already there, pulling out his necessary utensils for breakfast. 

“Good morning, my beautiful goddess.” He swoons in routine. “And mornin’, Chopper.” 

The doctor rolled his eyes as he pulled out a chair at the table, where a bowl of fruit and a pitcher of fresh squeezed orange juice was already waiting for them. “Morning.” 

They held a light conversation, just about what they were both up to until Usopp walked in. 

“Well, Sleeping Beauty has arisen from the dead.” Sanji greets instead of the regular ‘good morning’s that were passed along, turning on the stove. It was the cue for Nami to watch them. 

“Shut up.” The younger man says, walking in front of the table and to the counter. “And Sleeping Beauty never died.” 

Grey eyes looked at him pointedly.  _ “Obviously.  _ Duh.” 

Usopp huffed, although a small smile still crept its way onto his face. Grabbing the spare apron, “Just tell me what you need help with before I change my mind.” 

The navigator made a thoughtful nose off of a loud bite into an apple. “Sanji actually lets you in the kitchen?” 

“I just like the change of pace and I only help out once in a while, so…” The sniper trails off, before turning away from her and looking to his best friend for any tasks. The chopping board, a knife, and a few ingredients were slid over. 

“Well, he freeloads here so much, I thought I might as well make him useful.” The chef explains further, seeing if his pot of water was boiling yet.

Usopp only nudged him with his elbow in protest. “Not my fault you get bored and want someone to talk to.” He grumbles. 

Sanji only nudged him back. 

They work together in silence, listening to the conversation Chopper held with Nami. Did the head chef and sous chef somehow know that they were being watched? Usopp was a little more concentrated on not cutting his hand and his counterpart was measuring ingredients. 

“How’s this?” The sniper breathes after a while, holding up a chopping board with a variety of mixed vegetables, nicely minced.

Sanji looked over from a pot of rice he was checking on. “Perfect.” He says with a smile, then reaching over to curl the few dark locks hanging over his temple behind his ear. The brunette didn’t seem to mind, just mumbling a ‘thank you’ and handing over the board. He quickly turned away, trying to hide his cheeks filling with color. The cook snorted and went back to what he was doing. 

“Chopper, never forget this.” Nami says after seeing her friends’ exchange. “But  _ I  _ am always  _ right.”  _

“Uh, okay!” The younger teen says, obviously confused by the statement. 

When the ship finally docked, and everyone’s cabin fever itched for the crew to leap off the ship, here lies another slip. Nami was delegating errands that needed to be ran  _ before  _ everyone went off to have fun.  _ Before,  _ she says again, looking Luffy in eye. 

Sanji patiently waits for her to finish speaking before grabbing the sniper’s hand and pulling him down the dock.  _ “You.  _ You’re coming with me.” He was headed for the town’s farmer’s market. 

“O-Okay.” Is all Usopp says in reply, not really trying to escape his friend’s grip...not that Sanji was ever going to let go. Their hands were clasped together, assuming that their crew was still on the ship, bickering about how they ‘did that errand last time’ and wanted a new one. 

Robin smiled knowingly, shaking her head at the two. 

The cook and sniper were the first to return to the ship after completing their tasks. The food and tools were quickly stored away before they disappeared again. This time, they were the  _ last  _ to return. It got to a point where the other crew members were wondering when, if ever, they were coming back. 

Nami was out on the deck, moving to the crow’s nest for her night on watch until she heard the familiar laughter of her friends. She then hid behind the large column, the shadows shielding her further. She couldn’t hear a lot of their conversation when they finally boarded, but she could see them.

Usopp’s ponytail from earlier today was missing which was a rarity. A red gardenia was lodged above an ear, the stem or lack thereof hidden in flowing, black tresses. The younger man pulled his hand away from the cook’s first and halted their lazy strides. He was going on about something as he pulled the flower from his hair and placed it in Sanji’s breast pocket. A blush crept onto his face as he adjusted the petals until he was satisfied.

The older man looked down at him, a warm smile permanently settled on his face. He was pat on the chest with some final words, and Nami thought their weirdness would end, until Usopp was tugged closer so his ear could be whispered into.

Usopp’s brow furrowed with mild concern, listening intently, unbeknownst to him that a certain redhead was  _ dying  _ to know what was being said. Then he stiffened, his face flushing and almost  _ mortified.  _ Sanji’s head turned slightly- the brunette yelps, a hand coming up to cover his ear. 

The cook, laughing, held up an arm to block whatever punches were being thrown. 

“Go make dinner, you perverted asshole!” The sniper exclaims, loud and clear, and  _ angry.  _

“You have to help me!” 

Usopp’s hands planted themselves on his hips. “Do I now?” An attitude saturating the loaded question.

“C’mon, I’m  _ sorry.  _ It’s late and I need…” 

Nami couldn’t hear them anymore, but could see that the younger man folds and agrees to follow the cook into the kitchen. She bit her lip, then mumbling, “They’re practically giving it away.” 

Did they know it? Did they know that they were obviously sending signals left and right? Was it on purpose?

Only they would know. 

**Author's Note:**

> So...something big happened. Something really unfortunate. 
> 
> I know I’m not a popular writer or artist at that to be making a personal update like this. I shouldn’t even have the honor to be called a hobbyist, but I didn’t want to leave anyone hanging or make empty promises. 
> 
> My grandfather (who is basically the only father i ever had) unexpectedly and quickly passed away two days ago. He has been dealing with heart failure and was supposed to go a year and a half ago, so I guess you could say that I was lucky. Except, I think i was the unluckiest. He lives a state away, and we had made so many plans to visit or to have him come to us. He was supposed to attend my brother’s graduation. 
> 
> I didn’t get to say goodbye. I could only sit by the phone with my mom, listening if the defibrillators were successful. My mother was the only one to yell into the phone that she loved him. The nurses said that when she said it, he smiled. 
> 
> But, I’m glad the last thing I said to him, which was a couple weeks ago, was ‘I love you’. 
> 
> As of right now, I think I’m getting over the denial phase of grief. I’ve stopped waiting by the phone like a puppy dog, waiting for him to call me and tell me that he’s gonna fix it. But, I’m not so sure because I keep thinking that if I went to his house, he’d be in it. 
> 
> So, what does this mean for stories and artwork? 
> 
> Well, to be honest with you, I don’t know. You might get a huge wave of things from me (either artwork or writing...or both) or nothing at all for a really long time. I’m sorry if there’s going to be weirdness or me acting like nothing’s wrong but...that’s how I grieve. One minute, I’ll be fine and the next, I’m in shambles. 
> 
> Thank you for your understanding, patience, and support thus far. It has always meant so much to me from the bottom of my heart. I wish you all the best.


End file.
